


Not Your Usual Holiday Drabble

by starhawk2005



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starhawk2005/pseuds/starhawk2005
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A House/Cameron holiday drabble....of sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Usual Holiday Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don’t own House or Cameron. Or a tree, for that matter.  
> Betas: Not beta'd, so if you see any errors-> *presents ass for spanking*

A  
quick  
glance up, and   
she knows she’s in big  
trouble. She really ought to   
have noticed the stupid mistletoe sprig  
that Wilson ( _damn_ _him_ ) had put up over the   
door connecting the Diagnostic Conference room   
to House’s office (as a joke, no doubt). She’d never  
thought for a second that she’d be in this position, stand-  
ing beneath that very same mistletoe, with House standing in front   
of her. Facing her across the open doorway. With no one else in the   
room to break the tension with a well-timed joke. _He_ __’s not actually  
going to kiss me ,she comforted herself, starting to step back. “Where are   
you going, Dr. Cameron?” he asks her snarkily, stopping her dead in her tracks.  
 “I, um,” she starts, not knowing what to say or do. “According to this hanging bit of   
botany, you owe me a kiss. And far be it for _me_ to  question the will of a plant.” She stands there frozen, unable to breathe, as he leans down, pressing his lips on hers. There’s even the quick wet dart of his tongue along her lower lip, and then he pulls back. And then limps away, leaving her frozen there. Wondering where this might be going, (if anywhere) even as he says back over his shoulder to her, “Were you  
naughty or nice  
this year, Allison?  
Because I’ve  
always had a  
weakness for  
 _naughty_ girls.”

 

 


End file.
